Happy Birthday Lamis
by Salvo1985
Summary: April 9th is the day Lamis Loud, daughter of Luna and Lincoln was born. here we take a peek of the day in the life of lamis loud on her birthday. ( April 9th 2018 is the day i created my own lunacoln child, this is a short fanfic to celebrate it. go to deviant art and search TMNTFAN85 and lamis loud to get a picture of what she looks like)


APRIL 9TH 2024

Her eyes cracked open when the alarm blared. she hit the off button so fast. she raised groggily and blinked one eye at a time, before she yawned widely and stretched her body, before scratching her sides. she had a soft smile for today was a special day, her socked feet landed gently on the floor and she stretched and groan.

Her room used to be her father's a poster of 'return of glob man' was on her wall, shin Godzilla, and a rise of the tmnt, a shelf of books, another with her action figures of kaiju monsters. an old ace savvy poster she found up in the attic.

of course, she had a row of shirts where her father used to hang his nearby. she picked one and tossed it on the bed, then grab a pair of pants from the drawer. she got dressed in a 1954 Godzilla t-shirt, she slips those pants on and put on a spiked belt.

she put on sneakers and open the door, leaving her room. she could see a line already. lucky for her there were only two people, Lugosi, and Lester, which meant ruby was in the bathroom. this was confirmed by the music of the rolling stone's 'honky tonk woman' playing within the bathroom. you can hear her singing along. that was the thing about ruby, she had a beautiful fluid singing voice.

"I met a gin soaked, bar-room queen in Memphis, She tried to take me upstairs for a ride. She had to heave me right across her shoulder 'Cause I just can't seem to drink you off my mind."

Lester rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. lugosi was still half asleep, nodding off as he stood. lamis came over and pinch Lester's cheek.

"morning snuggle bear."

Lester out a long growling grunt that sounded like Frankenstein's monster. she simply adored him even if he had that angry-annoyed expression most of the time. she cracked a grin and kissed his cheek. Lester seems to relax and sighed softly.

"morning, Lamis my dear."

he held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"and happy birthday."

she blushed and lean her head against his shoulder and smiled warmly. Lugosi's eyes open slowly and looked at the two love birds. lamis was pawing the wool of Lester's sweater vest. lugosi rolled his eyes.

"just another reason to have sex huh?"

Lamis looked at Lugosi and grinned.

"fuck yeah, birthday sex!"

she bit her lower lip and looked at Lester with wild eyes.

"i got some cuffs and a flogger with my name on it."

lugosi cringed back and stared.

"mmm..lester is gonna be my master tonight"

she nuzzled his neck.

"Lamis, PLEASE!"

his eyes dart from Lugosi to his sister-girlfriend.

"mmm.. hurt me, daddy"

she moaned. lester's face flushes a deep red.

"stop it.."

she laughed and shoved him gently. just as the door open, lamis leap like a cat and cut Lugosi off.

"birthday girl perks!"

lugosi shouted

, "hey i need to piss-"

she shut the door and locked it. ruby dried her redwood color hair and looked at Lugosi.

"Tough break, but it's her birthday after all"

she smirked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School was the usual. being 12 this year, she would soon go to high school.

and while apart of her was excited, hell it was the same school Lester was in. they would be together and that in her mind would be awsome possum. but then there was the negative. for most everyone in royal woods, the middle school knew who she was, where she came from. and you'd think since incest marriage was legalized that people would be more accepting with open arms.

Wrong.

even the LGBT community rebuke the new marriage, even if aunt lisa's serum to prevent deform kids of a 2-3rd generation was the best thing to ever happen to those who dated each other's siblings. which made her rich as fuck, and well, she worked for the government. which explain why one of her newest siblings was an alien hunter from outside space. who was at least 7 years old in earth years. he was named Pathfinder.

but she digressed, anyway, yes. life as the daughter of luna and lincoln wasn't easy. she learn to grow a thick skin and put up with the verbal abuse. the world outside seem so unkind, sometimes she doesn't understand the things people do. but her family pulled her along, making her strong.

except for Leela. the daughter of lynn and lincoln. she was a mean sonvabitch. she picked on her, and talked shit behind her back. unlike lamis, kids liked her and she join the rest in taunting her, adding fuel to the fire.

their relationship was strained as fuck. and tried as she might, she and leela could never find common ground. they would never truly be siblings. this both sadden and angered her. life was and forever will be a rough road for her. though, she hoped to god that she and lester would move away, and start a new.

she smiled at that. - she felt hands grab her shoulder and pushed her she gasped as her feet trip over themselves and her shoulder hit the locker hard, pain shooting her nerves like fire. she pressed a hand to steady himself from falling to the floor. her eyes shot a glare at her offender.

that of a fat white girl with blue dyed hair. with a shirt that read 'feminists,' lamis knew her well. some little bitch who she suspected to have mental problems. or was just stupid. she was your typical lesbian feminist cunt who thought she was better than everyone else and if you were straight, you were an oppressor. to this girl, she was worse. a child pred of incest who was... well, lamis was bisexual, but this lard ass didn't see bi's as gay's equels.

something her mother dealt with, being bisexual and having that ignored, Lamis steady herself and stood and faced the bitch infront of her.

"Celeste..."

"happy birthday, retard."

lami's hands turned into a fist. she did everything in her power not to knock her out. she had this smirk on her lips. shit, if celeste wasn't such a cunt, lamis might've found her pretty.

"gonna have an orgy with your family?"

don't punch.

"or are you going to fuck your boyfriend."

don't maul...

she tap her finger and looked at her in the eyes. there was a glint in hers.

"oh, i bet you can't wait to go home to fuck you're daddy, huh?"

her blood boiled and the calm collective girl she was was breaking down.

"speaking of which, i heard someone called the cops on him"

That.. was true. a lie was told and the cops and CPS came and took her dad away. that followed by a long year of fighting. her aunt lori was a lawyer, and with aunt lisa's help, showed hard evidence that it was a set up, and it was nothing more than a hate crime. to lamis at least. her father's name was cleared, thank god. and the animation studio let him have his job back.

that was the thing, he wasn't fired. his staff, his coworkers believed in him, they knew he would never do such a thing, even clyde mcbride her father's best friend was in court as a witness and said he never seen lincoln do anything wrong, not once. and while his name was cleared, and everything became normal again, things was still tainted.

Lamis cried almost every night. that was the most hellish part of her life. her dad being taken away, treated like a fucking animal by the gestopo that was child protective services. those people who work for that nazi party almost all the time went after the wrong people.

and it was proven in court that they were liars and lisa made damn fools out of them. since she worked for the government, she showcased video of lincoln and his activity with his kids. and explain how he never once molested them. you'd think it was creepy she kept cams around each house her siblings loved in. but this came to be a blessing.

still...those nights... she heard her mother crying. Luna Loud LOVED Lincoln. as far as lamis was a concern they were the most dedicated couple in royalwoods. they loved each other and when they grow old they would still love each other. Lester, sweet...sweet lester. while he always talked down to his father, and the way he made comments around the other brothers and sisters, you'd think he hated his guts.

but no.

no.

once he was accused of being a pedophile.

he went into a rage.

when the gestopo came and took her father away,

he cursed them. he was screaming with such vocals, like a roaring of a wild animal. to the point he would scracth up his throat, lisa, his mother held him back, his body was twitching. he was ready to take them all on. but it was the tears. he cried and yet those bastards didn't give a shit. they thought they were in the right.

lamis knew lester loved his father, and while he acted like he didn't, that day spoke volumes. that night, they stayed together, trying to comfort each other, the deep hopelessness of the situation. like a waking nightmare. - celeste smirked wide. then it hit lamis like a ton of bricks.

she was the one who made the call.

"you...it was you."

her lips seem to strecth. as if to say 'yeah, what are you going to do about it?'

"can't prove it."

but the truth was in her eyes.

and before the young girl knew it, the dam broke. and all hell broke loose. it was like the god of war entered her body and gave her supernatural strength. Cry havok! and let slip the dogs of war!

her rage was blinding. she did not see, nor did she hear. all she felt was RAGE. and her fists of iron pummled celeste's face. til lamis's knuckles bled, but it was celeste's blood, not hers, though her knuckles would be bruised, maybe even tear a little skin, but she didn't care.

all she cared was finally unleashing all that anger she bottled up from years of abuse from the masses. how everyone hated her for being who she was, the taunts, the name calling, the shoving, the hitting, everyday she found it hard to be a good girl like her parents wanted her to be. but not this day. not when her father's name needed to be defended. celeste's screams and muffled crying did not reach the loud's ears.

her fury was deeply enbedded. a loud's anger was one of the family traits. and when the kids stopped and saw what was going on, some watched, others pulled their phones. they didn't help the superme lesbian of royal woods, not even the LBGT group lift one finger.

because she was a bitch.

no one really liked her.

and few who knew the truth of her calling on lami's father, still thought it was fucked up.

in other words, payback was a bitch.

and for celeste, it was time to pay the piper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lamis's knuckles ached and they were slowly becoming purple. a nurse gave her an ice bag. and as she gently pressed it on her right knuckles, she sat, with her mother beside her. before the principal.

"you do understand that we don't tolerate violence."

he said, Lamis shot back-

"and i don't tolerate people who called on my pops accusing him of molesting me!"

her mother placed a firm hand on her shoulder, giving her a look to 'shut it' lamis looked down. and sneered. luna sighed and looked at the old man, who was this fat fucking dude who thought he was fucking god. (like most facist principals)

"My daughter did wrong, i won't argue with that, but if that girl is the one who called the cops on my husband a year ago, i'm going to press charges."

the well dressed fatso had a deadpan look.

"you're daughter is still suspended-"

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!"

lami's jaw dropped, she saw the fire in her mother's crysal light blue eyes.

"c'mon lamis."

she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"we're done here, let's leave Mussolini to his work."

the principal glared at her with daggers in his eyes, Luna flipped him off, and walked towards the door. lamis stood up. and muttered.

"s-sorry Mr. Padwell..."

"LAMIS!"

she jumped, startled turned and followed her mother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the drive was quiet. but not for long.

"...so it was her?"

Luna asked.

"...she didn't say it, but it was all over her smug face..."

silence.

"i'm calling lisa, and the cops. and if she is responsible, there will be hell to pay"

lamis was scared, nervous.

"and if she isn't?"

Luna looked at her in the eye.

"you tell me, lamis."

lamis looked at her mother, and bit her lip.

"what if they go after me for beating the shit out of her"

luna barked out a laugh.

"they come near my doorstep and i'll wollop the lot of them."

she snorted and spat outside the car window before rolling it up.

"Lamis, she picked on you for over two years, it's painfully obvious she was the one to accused you're father. and if someone fucks with MY husband, they better watch out, cause i will fuck up their entire lives."

her mother's feirce angre was rippling throughout her body. she knew that if anyone messed with her husband, and her child. she will go fucking amazon on their asses and leave no one alive.

when they got home, luna gestured to the couch.

"take it easy luv, it's you're birthday, so you have every right to be a lazy slob today"

Lamis sat and sank into her couch.

"LINCOLN!"

Her father was home today?

"what?"

"we need to talk!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lamis explained the situation.

and while she didn't have any evidence of that cunt being the one who called the cops on her father, her history with that bitch was well known to everyone. Lincoln sat and was quiet, her mother however was talking to lisa about it. lisa kept staring at lamis before she turned to luna and lincoln.

"Let me handle the situation, i'll find out the truth. for now, put it in the back of you're minds."

she stood, her large breasts jiggled she looked at lamis and ruffled her hair, before pulling a 100 dollar bill and handed it to the twelve year old.

"happy birthday, lamis"

her eyes widen with shock. then looked at her parents, who shurg. ... that's the thing about having money, you wouldn't know what to buy...

the day went slow, but when 3 to 4 came around, lugosi, lester, and ruby came home. ruby came running and hugged lamis and grinned at her.

"Hapyy birthdat cousin!"

Lamis smiled, ruby had always been the most positive person in her life. lester walked behind her and waited till she was done hugging her, she stepped aside and lester walked in close, he smiled at lamis with a light blush.

"happy birthday..erm...hon."

lamis dawwwed and looked at ruby.

"he called me hon infront of you."

ruby grinned. lugosi smirked. lester frown and grummbled. lamis hugged him and kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"i can't wait for my birthday fuckies."

lester blushed red in the face and muttered.

"lewd..."

she giggled and overed her mouth grinning at her boyfriend. the sounds of keys got their attention, they turned their heads and lincoln, luna, ruth, and lisa stood dressed and ready to go.

"c'mon you lot!"

said Ruby's mother, Ruth (Greenwood)

"time to celebrate her birthday"

said she, the group got into the new minivan and were off to meet the rest of the family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lena the daughter of Lincoln and Leni was there, so was her sister, Lali the daughter or Lori and Leni, and larry Lori and lincoln's child. then there was Leela, Lynn and lincoln's daughter, and Layla, Lola, and Lynn loud sr.'s daughter.

they were all at Gus's games and grub. and lamis and her siblings played games, while the order of pizzas was being cooked. lamis had great fun so far, but of course, Layla stayed far away from them. she acted like she was too good for them. but mostly because of a year or two ago, lamis and layla broke up.

and it was a harsh memory lamis wanted to push away, after all, she had a boyfriend now. infact, she looked at layla who was playing pack man, she glanced at lamis, and lamis reacted by kissing lester's cheek, layla sneered and looked away. lamis grinned.

"are you using me to make her jealous?"

lester cocked a brow, lamis blinked.

"what? me, noooo."

she gave him an unconvincing smile. the kind of smile his mother would give when she was suspicious. he sneered at his girlfriend. and lamis knew she done fucked up.

"baby, no. really."

she rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

lester cut her off.

"I need to shit."

he brushed her off and walked to the boy's bathroom. she heard someone tsking, and she turned and looked at Lali shaking her head, Lena sighed.

"we saw that lamis. that was pretty bad"

Lena the daughter of Leni and Lincoln said openly.

"yeah, don't use your guy to make someone jealous, you should know better"

lali said arms crossed, looking much like her aunt Lori.

"tsk, tsk, and another tsk. lamis, i mean i don't like Lester, but even he doesn't deserve that"

lamis was put on the spot and as it sank in she begins to realize what a shit she'd been.

"i'll just say i'm sorry and-"

lali shook her head.

"i dunno, he looked pretty hurt to me."

she sighed and rubbed her neck. Lester came out and had that resting bitch face. but it was the eyes that glazed over that she knew she hurt him. she walked over to him, the way a guilty girl would and held his arm.

"Lester, I'm literally sorry, i didn't mean to-"

he gave her an icy glare, even Lugosi and ruby flinched. she let go as if she was suddenly burnt. leela smirked though and open her mouth.

"trouble in paradise?"

Lester and lamis looked at her. - Leela had always given lamis trouble. it was due to jealousy, lamis mother being married to Lincoln. and she couldn't stand that, because she felt Lynn was the better woman for Lincoln.

"shut it."

lester snapped. leela was taken back, and he looked at lamis and narrowed his eyes. before he could utter a word, Lynn walked towards the group. she wore a red t-shirt, and shorts, and had a prosthetic leg on her right. she gestured, and said-

"Pizza's ready, c'mon before it gets cold."

one by one the kids followed lynn, lester followed and lamis holding his arm, nuzzling his shoulder like a puppy. but he ignored her. once everyone got to their seats they begin to eat their pizza.

lamis sat across from lester, she knew when her boyfriend was mad. and for him to be mad at him was rare, but it happen. everyone had a lover's spat, right? still, she didn't like it. she knew she hurt him. lester didn't like being used, it should have dawn on him since so many 'would be friends' backstabbed him. damn, she really screwed the pooch.

she looked at laya, a girl of chestnut brown hair, and a pink dress, with a sweater over it, a darker shade of pink over it, sat and texted while she ate. lamis realized that she really was stupid for trying to get layla to be jealous.

the intercom spoke out.

"we at gus and grubs like to wish Layma leadon loud a Happy Birthday"

the family clap and cheered. They brought in the cake, and it was her favorite, butter cake with vinilla frosting. large numbers of a 1 and 2 were already lit. the family begins to sing happy birthday. she blushed and kept glancing at her guy. he wouldn't look at her. this brought her mood down... was she re-do you even need to ask yourself, girl?

luna spoke up-

"Make a wish honeybun"

she blinked.

well. she wished for alot of things.

but what she wish was for her and lester to live happily ever after. like those disney films. but if she fucked things up like this, it might not happen. she gave it some thought though and decided to wish that lester would love her forever...

she blew out the candles.

and everyone had cake, after that, she opens her gifts.

one was a vynl godzilla figure from 1954, a neca godzilla from the current godzilla movie, a collection of books from her favorite series, and a family frame photo from her parents, of themsevles, and her as a newborn. The day she was born. she smiled, she was so small. and the look at her parent's faces, so proud. and so happy. it was a reminder that she was their pride and joy. their little girl, their daughter. this brought so much to her young heart. she thanked everyone, and despite how she currently felt, she was happy.

when she looked at lester he was barely touching his cake. and she knew she had to make it up to him, he's been so good to her, more than a girl could ask for. she stuck by him even though some of her siblings thought he was toxic, they didn't know the real lester... she mentally pictured him as the beast, and she was belle. that's how she viewed their relationship. sure, he'll always be a sour little troll, but she knew he had a heart of gold. and damnit, she loved him more than anything in the world.

but she knew she had to wait til she can come to him, and remind him that her love was true, and she knew exactly what she needed to do...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got home, lugosi and ruby went up the stairs to their rooms, the adults went to the tv, and pretty much claim it. so lamis decided to take her gifts up the stairs. she watched lester go up. and she followed. he went to his room, and she went to hers. she set her things down and sighed.

not the birthday she had hoped. today started out shit, and it seems it'll end in shit. she didn't like having lester mad at her, she was usually the one mad at him, she was his sunshine when he was pissed.

but she knew she hurt him. and it killed her on the inside. right. she needed to see him. and say her sorries.

she turned and open the door- lester stood before her. she blinked in shock.

"oh..uh.."

"may i come in?"

she nodded and stepped back, and he shut the door. he had removed his vest and just wore his white button-up shirt. they stood still, in silence. lamis swallowed hard and open her mouth-

"here."

he trusts his hand and held a small wrapped gift. she took it, then looked at him. looking down at her gift she unwraps it, it revealed a small box... holy shit, if there was a ring... her fingers trembled and she open it, there was a locket, she plucks the locket from out of the box, and let the box fall. she looked at the locket which looked to be made out of genuine gold, the locket itself was heart shaped. and when she opens it, her eyes widen.

on the right was Lester and herself when they were five, she was hugging him from behind. she remembers that day when they were playing in the park, he was so much more carefree and happy...before society soured him. the left was Lester and lamis, from last year, when they started dating, this was taken in a photo booth, during the fall festival in royal woods.

she didn't notice but her hands were trembling with heavy emotion. her eyes looked up and saw Lester's face, kinder now, even a small smile.

"do you like it?"

she closed the locket, and made a short run and wrapped her arms around his neck and smothered his face with kisses. lester smiled and closed his eyes as her sweet lips pressed all over his face. he wrapped his own arms around her.

"i love it! oh, sweetheart, baby!"

she nuzzled his neck.

"god, i'm so sorry for doing that to you today, i wasn't thinking, i was-"

"just forget it."

she broke the hug and looked at him, she didn't feel she should get off easy.

"but Lester, what i did wasn't right. trying to piss her off like that, i used-"

Lester cup her face.

"forget it, it's not worth even thinking about."

her lips went into a straight line.

he reached and undid the neck collar with a peace sign hanging in the middle, off her neck. then help her click the necklace-locket around her neck.

"Happy birthday, hon."

lamis smiled and kissed his cheek.

"thank you, but i think i know what i want other than this locket"

he raised an eyebrow.

"what is it?"

she purred.

"it's both my pleasure and my punishment for being such a bad gurl"

she said in such a cute submissive voice. running a finger on his cheek

"...what?"

he muttered. she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him forward. and whispered into his ear.

"Fuck my ass raw."

she bit his ear lobe and tugged at it.

he gulped and nodded. she stepped back and laid on her bed.

"and Lester?"

lester stuttered, red in the face.

"y-yes?"

lamis bit her fingernail. moving her hips side to side as she laid down.

"don't go easy on me, Daddy"

Lester swallowed. but then his face became serious.

"You've made daddy very upset today, lamis..."

His dominate mode was switched on.

and lamis became nothing more than a submissive little girl who desired to be used.

"Make me hurt, daddy. I deserve it"

Happy Birthday Indeed...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END


End file.
